Mamushisama
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: Inui Sadaharu was transported to a different world were demons existed, and his first kiss was stolen from a statue! but having said statue come to life and demand to know what happened to it, life was getting complicated, too complicated for a 16yr.
1. Prologue

**Mamushi-sama **

**Prologue**

Kaidoh Kaoru hissed as he was backed against a wall. The damp musty smell that had clung to the stone walls reeked of death. How had they gotten into the Palace? There were guards stationed at every entrance, not that the Kaidoh family needed the protection, they were the strongest family in the nation; but the guards should have detected the intruders.

Fshuuu….

Before him the two assailents chuckled at the display of hostility from the young Prince. With lightening fast reflex's Kaidoh lashed out only to have his fist caught by a delicate pale hand, his snake like eyes narrowed as the sleeve of the cloak fell back revealing a small dark tattoo of a panthers head with a sword running through its head. His eyes darted up looking into the cat like eyes of the Neko-Youkai. Assassins from the Rikkaidai Nation. He hissed trying to tug his wrist away but the grip on his hand only tightened.

"Release him Yanagi-san" came the silent reply, immediately the hand let go. Kaidoh hissed drawing his hand towards his chest. He glanced behind the two assassin only to gaze into the eyes of a court official. Sanada Genichiro - The voice of Rikkaidai. "There are strict orders from Seiichi to keep him alive…" The Taiyoukai of Rikkaidai - Yukimura Seiichi.

"Hai Sanada-sama" they both said, before Sanada pushed his way passed them, they fell back obediently. Sanada gripped Kaidoh's head by the chin lifting it up, Kaidoh hissed and glared into Sanada's electric gaze. A small, barely noticeable smirk danced across Sanada's lips.

"Seiichi has plans for you, Little Hebi" He whispered. Kaidoh scowled. Before Kaidoh was even aware what was happening Sanada's left hand snapped out landing on his forehead, he flinched at the slight sting, Sanada's lips smoothed out the smirk turning into a frown. He brushed the bangs from Kaidoh's head, and leaned down. Kaidoh's eyes widened and he tried to move away, but the hand on his chin held him in a stead fast grip. And his eyes widened as Sanada's lips landed on his forehead. Sanada pulled away and watched as the young Hebi-prince stood there confused before his eyes dropped and he fell with a heavy thud to the dungeon floor.

Sanada Genichiro was a master of the sleeping arts. Sanada turned towards the two cloaked figures.

"Yanagi-san, Kirihara-san take the prince to the Taiyoukai's quarters." They bowed deeply before rushing past him and reaching down each grabbing an arm and throwing it around there necks. They followed Sanada out of the dungeons and into the main part of the Kaidoh family residence, he eyed the many bodies of the guards that hadn't gotten away fast enough from the Rikkaidai assassins.

Sanada looked away from the many bodies and stared ahead at the decorative door of the Taiyoukai's quarters, a large snake ready to strike while the smaller snake beside it slept on peacefully. A symbol of the strength and loyalty of the Hebi-Youkai of the Seigaku Nation. He pushed open the doors and stared into the moon lit room. His eyes caught the figure lounging back against the western-wingback chair his head resting gently against his fist. The deep eyes of Yukimura were staring out the window. Sanada breathed in deeply and caught the cooper sent of blood and the acidic smell of poison. He glanced towards the large four poster western-style bed, there lying amongst the soiled sheets were the Taiyoukai Shibuki and his Mate Hozumi. Blood a deep shade of black spilled from the corner of there mouth as Poison dripped from the protruding fags. It would seem the Taiyoukai and his mate were startled and weren't fast enough to deliver the high poisonous toxin that lay deep within there bodies.

"Seiichi-sama" Sanada bowed deeply before the Panther Youkai. Yukimura turned his gaze away to stare at the Voice of Rikkaidai. A genuine serene smile graced the quiet panthers lips.

"Genichiro" he said acknowledging the Dragon Youkai. He flickered his eyes behind the tall handsome man, his gaze landing on the limp Hebi. He smiled up at Sanada.

"Still putting people to sleep" he muttered with affection. Sanada kept his face emotionless but he could feel the emotion coiling beneath. He nodded.

"This will make it easier" came the quiet mumble. Sanada turned slightly and waved his hand to Yanagi-san and Kirihara-san to bring the sleeping prince closer. The two assassins moved forward dropping the Hebi to the floor unceremoniously. Yukimura for a split second frowned before it disappeared. He pushed himself up and flipped the prince on to his back with his foot before he reached down and slipped his hand beneath the sleeping princes shirt.

Kirihara turned towards his partner. "You don't think he's gonna --" but he never got to finish his sentence as Yanagi slapped a hand over the Neko-Youkai's mouth. Yanagi stared stoically into his partners eyes, conveying his message, Kirihara scowled behind the hand but nodded his head.

Yukimura smiled as his hand connected with something smooth and cold. He pulled hard and a barely noticeable 'thwang' resounded through the silent room. Yukimura turned the item in hand, the light from the moon illuminating the small gold trinket. A necklace. Better yet a Royal Emblem of a Princes right to the Taiyoukai title. Yukimura smiled as the snakes on the necklace twisted and hissed. Still looking at the necklace he addressed Sanada.

"Genichiro remove the Royal mark on his left wrist." Sanada nodded removing a bronze dagger from his Yukata. He glanced at he dagger, its materials would hopefully protect him from the toxin that ran through the princes body. Lifting up the sleeve he started into the eyes of the coiled snake that was ready to strike. As he carved the Royal mark from the skin, the dead skin began to sizzle as the poison ate at the severed flesh. Sanada didn't understand the process of why the acidic poison ate at the dead flesh and not the body in general. He frowned, he would ask Seiichi later, when they were both alone.

Yukimura pocketed the Royal Emblem and walked towards the body, he reached down and lifted up the limp right arm. His eyes narrowed and his teeth grew sharper. He growled as he bit into the Hebi-Youkai's skin, his eyes glowed slightly before he let go of the hand. He whipped away the stray blood that dripped from the corner of his lips. A little secret that not many knew was that Yukimura Seiichi was immune to the venomous poison that ran through the Taiyoukai Hebi-line. He could thank his great-great-great-great grandfather for that little gift. Yukimura Seiichi had Hebi-Youkai blood running through his veins.

Sanada watched stoically as Yanagi and Kirihara gapped at the Sleeping Hebi as the skin began to harden and turn a deep grey. Kaidoh Kaoru was turning to stone. Yukimura glanced at the Assassins his eyes still glowing. The two Assassins repressed a shiver of fear as they gazed on his power.

"When the process is complete, Place the body in a remote place, far away from people." Beneath his cloak Kirihara raised a brow.

"Why not just destroy the body?" he said. Yukimura narrowed his eyes on the Neko-Youkai but non the less answered the demon.

"This won't work.." he held up the Royal Emblem for them to see, "if the rightful heir is dead. And for everything to go smoothly this needs to be at its fullest potential." he growled at the impatient assassin. Kirihara nodded and kept his mouth shut.

"Come Genichiro" he said walking passed the Assassins, Sanada followed after the Taiyoukai of Rikkaidai.

Kirihara sighed as the door shut behind them. Yanagi stared hard at Kirihara.

"Nani?" Yanagi looked away and glanced at Kaidoh.

"You know what, Akaya." it was said with such conviction that Kirihara almost felt sorry for asking the Taiyoukai questions, but its what he always did. Sometime if often got them into trouble and then they would have to some how bale themselves out of it. And Kirihara Akaya almost got them in too deep that they wouldn't even be able to get out of it. Yukimura Seiichi wasn't someone you wanted to piss off with pointless questions. He wasn't someone you wanted to piss off in general.

"Say, do you think the stupid Hebi will stay like that forever" Yanagi shrugged, not taking his eyes off the process, it was interesting watching someone turn to stone; the body looked as if , then the inner functions of the body.

"It's in fates hands, Akaya"

Hours passed and right before the sun broke the mountain tops, the process was completed. They loaded the stone figure of the young prince into the stolen merchants wagon they stole. And as the sun drifted across the Nation of Seigaku, The two assassins disappeared into the thick forests.

They would travel for days before they finally disposed of the stone figure………

**TBC….**

**A/N: This is my first real Prince of Tennis story, I had written a one shot about momo/ryoma, but this is a real story! Not that little fic-let! So how was it? You interested? Thanks for reading it and the next chapter should be up soon, Please leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated! Ja Ne!**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mamushi-sama **

**Chapter 1**

Sadaharu Inui gazed at the volleys that were relentless on the courts just beyond the fence. He glanced at his watch…5 minutes. He pushed his glasses up his nose before he scribbled a small note in his green notebook before he went back to observe the match. Inui hadn't made the team this year, his regular status taken away from him by Arai - a first year at Seishun Gakuen. Now he was just plain old creepy Inui, he grinned as his computer-screen glasses glinted in the sun. He was the manager at least and he would train each and everyone of these players to there fullest, and maybe give them some motivation with a new health drink he had created.

He ignored some of the many first years that had ditched there practice to watch the intense match going on between the two regulars. He mumbled to himself the percentages of each volley and move would be connected or a miss and if he was correct he jotted it down in his book. He even jotted down ways to improve each move.

Inui's specialty in the Tennis world was Data Tennis, because Data never lied. But you wouldn't get very far on its own if you didn't continue to improve your techniques just to stay one more day on the court. He lifted his leg slightly off the ground as he flipped to a new page in his book - a weight rested against the ankle of his foot. He would be prepared for the next in school selection. He was determined to stay on the court.

"Game and Match, Arai 6-4"

The first years cheered, they looked up towards the young blooded first year, that had managed to get on the regulars. First years were given a chance at the in school selection but weren't often chosen, they needed to be conditioned to a certain point in order to compete at an almost nationals level. Inui's dream was to be a professional Data Tennis player, he sighed as his glasses slid down his nose, he pushed them up almost irritably. Sometimes he wished for contacts, but at least with glasses no one could read him so openly, he prided himself on how hard to read he was, it left his opponents fighting to think of his next move.

"Practice is over, First years be ready to fetch balls" yelled out Hatsugaya-buchou, a third year.

"Hai!" came the enthusiastic reply of the first years. It was nostalgic, he remembered when he had been that enthusiastic in his first year. He eyed Arai as he moved behind the other regulars following them out of the court.

"Arai-san!" he called out walking towards the first year. Arai stopped and turned towards Inui; Inui didn't miss the expression that crossed the first years face. Everyone didn't want to stand a certain amount of feet next to Inui, due to his creepy tendencies. The only one seemingly unaffected was the Buchou.

"Inui-sempai?" Inui's eyes narrowed slightly as Arai's muscles tensed as he stepped closer. He stopped when they were at an arms length apart.

"I wanted to talk to you about your stamina" he said, he flipped open his book. "I noticed half-way through the game that you were beginning to tire, since your not used to playing someone of equal talent…" he quickly jotted down a training regime, and tore it from his notebook. "Follow this and you can stay up with the best of them."

Hesitantly Arai reached out and snatched the training schedule from Inui's outstretched hand. Inui smiled at the nervous nature; Arai's eyes ran over it, before he nodded and bowed.

"Sankyuu, Inui-sempai" and he turned and bolted for the club house. Inui sighed and fixed his glasses once again. He glanced at his watch and silently cursed. He was late for a tutoring session with a helpless first year! He hastily pushed his notebook into his bag and tugged it over his shoulder before he bolted for the Physics room. It was Inui's favourite subject. He remembered the day the first year asked for his help, all stuttering and embarrassed. He doubted the kid had a crush on him, he was probably more embarrassed. Inui wasn't someone who attracted people. He kind of repelled them.

He laboured his breathing as he raced through the school halls. He barely felt the weights on his feet, he frowned slightly. He would have to change them later.

Farther down the hall, a student exited a classroom his head buried in a new Mystery/Crime novel that had just came out, so he never noticed his fast approaching sempai. Inui too lost in his thoughts didn't notice his kohai. So respectively to there lack of attention to there surroundings they collided. The first year grunted as he landed on the ground hard, he distantly heard a curse and the sound of several deep thuds.

"Itai…" he said clutching his elbow as it had slammed onto the floor a few seconds earlier. He picked up his fallen book and stood up ready to face and chew out the person responsible for knocking him to the floor, only when he looked up there was no one there. He heard a low groan… his eyes widened as he raced to the stair case.

Inui hadn't been so lucky, they had collided just beside a staircase and Inui with his Tennis reflexes tried to catch himself on his hands but having a hand slip had unbalanced him and he tumbled down the stairs. It hurt when he finally stopped rolling, the world was going in circles, he registered spike of pain in his leg, through his pain fogged mind he registered that he possibly broke it. He tried to move, but he released a groan instead.

"Inui-sempai!!" came the frightened cry of the first year, he glanced down the stairs at his sempai. "Just don't move! I'll go get help" he cried as he raced to find help. If Inui even registered what he said he would have laughed. He wasn't going anywhere, not for a while.

Inui never noticed the ground beneath him growing darker, becoming pitch black, and he never noticed how slowly, inch by inch he was being sucked into the floor, because Inui had lost conciousness……

**TBC…**

**A/N: OMG! Poor Inui-sempai, what have I done!! :P don't worry he's gonna be okay… so did I hit Inui off pretty good? Or is he a too OC? He might just become Oc through this story, and if he does, GOMEN NASAI!! Anyway what you think? Please leave a review, Ja ne!**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mamushi-Sama**

**Chapter 2**

Oishi Shuichiro gasped as he paused in his pursuit to cleaning the weeks worth of laundry. His hands stilled in the cold river as his hands gripped tightly to the brownish hakama. The feeling settled deep within himself, it vibrated through his bones sending his senses into a frenzy. It wasn't a foreign feeling, he had experienced it before countless times in the past, but to feel it here, in the middle of nowhere deep within the Fudomine Nation, was unheard of. This part of Fudomine had been abandoned by Ninjin - all except for him - Youkai and Oni dominated this part of the thick wood. He slowly pulled the hakama from the frigid water and laboured his breathing to the pain that racked through his body. This was the reason why he left civilization behind, being an empath was a dangerous thing. Being able to feel what one was feeling was a violation of there privacy, but also it hurt, one day he knew he was going to die from the overwhelming emotions that Ninjin presented at every corner of their life.

"How did someone make it this far in?" he whispered as he quickly folded the hakama with unsteady hands. Someone would have fallen to the Oni rather than the Youkai. Youkai were more human than they were willing to admit, while Oni were more animalistic then there human side at which sometimes never showed. They were vicious in there quest for blood, there bodies constantly hungering for the fresh meat of Ninjin. Oishi supposed he should count himself lucky, because all the years he had been here not one Youkai or Oni came to this area, it was protected by something old and powerful.

Oishi could feel the shiver crawling across his spine just at the thought of what that could be.

The Ninjin was close - at least fifty meters within range of him. It had to be the only way he could pick up on such intense pain. He placed the folded hakama into make shift basket before he stood up unsteadily, a large part of the pain was centered on his left leg. He frowned. Oishi contemplated whether he should leave the Ninjin where it was, eventually an Oni would get to it, but Oishi bit his lower lip. He was too nice to leave a fellow Ninjin in need; he was at fault when it came to his heart.

"You'll be feeling this more intimately later…." he trialed off as he went in search of the injured Ninjin. Oishi new what would happen later - if he just so happened to need to touch this injure person he'd be feeling the after affects for hours later, he sighed, but he resigned to that fate, he had submitted to it years ago, since the day he accepted himself for what he was. Walking through the woods, Oishi was nerved. It was unusually silent for a forest, where usually you would hear the scurrying of small mammals or the song of birds, but not one sound penetrated the eerie silence. He didn't even feel that overwhelming fear that accompanied the presence of an Oni. Whatever kept the demons away from the area he had adopted as his own, clearly spread father then he thought. He inhaled deeply as the pain become intense, so intense it had him bending over supporting himself on his knees.

He rasped fighting the overwhelming pain. He looked through the pain for that special link that linked him to the emotion swirling within him, in his mind eye, he saw that thin thread like string quivering amongst shaded old threads. It seemed to be weeping in his eyes; reaching out he attentively grasped it, stilling the thread, the pain fluctuating through his body calmed and he could regain his breath.

"Where are you?" he whispered. He opened his eyes slowly. "There you are…" his voice sounded tired and old. As he followed that small thread he came upon a small clearing and there in the middle spread eagle was a boy. As Oishi stepped closer he noticed the boy looked strange, he wore strange clothes, all black except for the white cloth underneath. He wore thick classes, glasses weren't unusual in the world, but to find a finely crafted pair, now that was unusual. Only nobles had such finery. But what really disturbed Oishi about the strange boy, was the fresh wave of peace that came every time he stepped closer. The pain was there, it was rooted in him, but a calm feeling was washing over it.

He gazed at the unconscious boy for a few minutes, his mind mulling over the mystery. There was a rustle in the far bushes just ahead of him. He crouched beside the boy, but his eyes never left the moving foliage.

_Grrr………_

The growl penetrate the silent forest slowly. Oishi narrowed his eyes; Oni. As the beast stepped through the foliage, the sun washed over its form. Large muscles were crafted everywhere on the humanoid Oni who had tusks like the wild bore, who's olive green skin sparkled with the hint of sweat. And deep yellowish blood shot eyes gazed at the two.

Slowly Oishi reached out for the stranger, his hand coming to lift up one arm and throwing it over his shoulder, and slowly he stood bringing the unconscious teen with him.

As Oishi backed away from the Oni, he noticed it watched him with his eyes, but didn't take a step forward, it looked like it wanted to, but it didn't. Is that were the ancient power protecting this area ends? Soon Oishi disappeared into the woods, he was sure the Oni couldn't see him, he bet it could smell him though. Oishi after a short paused his eyes locked on the retreating Oni as it moved back into the forest, Oishi turned his back on the demon.

Oishi glanced at the boy, he had to be a few shy's taller then him, he noticed his feet was dragging slightly. But what greatly disturbed Oishi was the empty feeling that was crashing through him. Something was up with this boy, he was unusual. He could barely pick up on the teen now. What was with that? Earlier he had felt him so….strongly that it was beyond painful, but now the pain was quiet. And he felt at peace… Not only was the kid tall he was heavy. Oishi huffed as he shifted the boy up a little bit.

Oishi grinned as he cleared the forest and found himself staring into the river that ran beside his house. There on the other side was a tall, three story house. An old abandoned place, he found years ago. Well it was somewhat abandoned anyway.

He smiled as he thought of his roomie. He would be happy to have a guest, after all, it had been only the two of them for years……

_**TBC…………**_

**A/N: Alright the second chapter! So what you think? And yes, Oishi is not a teenager, but he wasn't old either! He's around 24 years old :P not only am I screwing with there actual selves, I'm screwing with there ages!! Muhahahaha!! Any way, hope you enjoyed the story, please leave a review, bye bye!**

**Pampers Baby Dry**


End file.
